


More than Friends with Benefits

by Andeloid



Series: More than Friends with Benefits [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Bisexual Barry, Bisexual Male Character, Denied orgasm, Discovering Bisexuality, Dominant Hartley, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Kinks, Love, M/M, Submissive Barry, Switching, Teasing, Threesome, blowjob, coworker - Freeform, first time gay sex, public, shy Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andeloid/pseuds/Andeloid
Summary: This story takes place after Hartley leaves to have dinner with his parents at the end of S2E17.        (Un-)Fortunately, his parents couldn’t (or didn’t want to) make it and when Barry finds out, he takes his chance to thank Hartley again. But Hartley is wanting something more...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway
Series: More than Friends with Benefits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895827
Kudos: 8





	1. Thanking Him

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of these characters or the tv show ‘The Flash’. Maybe there will be a second chapter, if anyone is interested.

Hey man, sorry about that thing with your parents. Barry texts Hartley.

You make it sound like their dead or something.

Aren’t they? Barry asked jokingly.

Not sure.

Barry didn’t see this answer coming.  
You okay?

Yeah, just... dunno, man.

Look, I’m free tonight, can I come over? I think I haven’t thanked you enough.

Sure, when?

How about... now?

Works for me.

As soon as Harley texted that, his doorbell rang. How could he forget Barry’s super speed?

‘Hey, come in.’

‘How are you?’ Barry asked, wanting to be there for Hartley to talk.

‘Can we just not talk about it, maybe?’

‘Of course, sorry.’

‘Do you wanna drink something?’

‘Do you have anything strong?’ Hartley was definitely in the mood for drinking right now, and he was happy Barry asked for it as he didn’t want to be the person to drown all his problems in alcohol. But when Barry asked, he was content to have an excuse.

‘Sure, one minute...’

Hartley and Barry walked further into the apartment, Barry headed to the sofa and Hartley went to the kitchen.

As Barry was walking through Hartley’s living room, he noticed magazines with naked men on them hidden in almost every corner.

He didn’t know why, but that turned him on more than he thought.

‘Here, sit down.’

Barry grabbed his glass, slowly sitting down, now pretty hard from all these magazines. He wouldn’t consider himself bi, but he was definitely open to anything. This must be the reason I’m hard He told himself, almost making it sound like an excuse.

When Hartley was about to sit down, he suddenly noticed the bulge in Barry’s pants. If there was any chance Barry was bi he would have said something, but he didn’t want to destroy the situation and he was also sure Barry was as straight as an arrow.

‘So, you live alone here?’

‘Yeah, Single like a Pringle.’ The two of them laughed, making eye contact for a bit too long, which turned their conversation pretty awkward.

‘And you, no girlfriend?’ Hartley was proud. A question to loosen up the mood and he got Barry to speak about his sexual preference.

‘No, nobody.’

‘You know, I miss it, though.’ Hartley started to feel the alcohol kick in, refilling their glasses again. ‘Not the whole relationship crap, but the sex.’

Nothing.

‘Sorry.’ Hartley apologized. ‘I’m starting to get a bit drunk.’

‘Already?’ Barry asked, laughing. ‘If you also can’t contain yourself while doing other things then that explains a lot about your sex life.’

‘Excuse me?’ Hartley felt his heart beating faster.

‘You started the sex talk, so I thought you were fine w...’

‘Oh yeah, sorry.’ Hartley laughed it off. ‘I am fine with it. You know, when you haven’t had sex in a while you’re not as used to hearing that sort of stuff.’

‘Was it really that long ago?’ 

‘At least half a year...’

‘Then why not hook up with someone?’ Barry wanted to know.

‘Nah, I much prefer having sex with people I know... and like.’

‘And?’

‘And what?’

‘And, do you have someone in mind?’

‘Maybe...’

Maybe?’ Barry was confused.

‘You know, it’s hard when you don’t know if they’re gay, and when they are if they’re into you and...’

‘I’m pretty sure that person would be into you.’

‘Thank you.’ Hartley thanked him, slowly realizing Barry might not be as straight as he thought.

‘Just make a move, getting a “no” is better than wishing you had just spoken to him.’

With that, Hartley slowly leaned in and gave Barry a kiss on his cheek.

‘And?’ Hartley asked, blushing, but not as much as Barry did.

‘And what?’

‘And, is the guy into me?’

Barry didn’t answer. Instead, he looked Hartley deep in the eyes and slowly pressed his lips on Harvey’s.

‘I think the guy is into you.’

Hartley couldn’t contain his joy, finally being able to taste these lips he’s been admiring for years. Barry broke their kiss, clearly wanting more.

‘I’ve never been with a guy before...’

‘I know.’ Hartley interrupted him. ‘You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. We can just keep kissing and maybe blow each other and...’

‘No, no, that was not what I meant. I want to have sex. I just don’t know what feels good for you.’

‘Fuck, you’re so hot when you care about me...’

Hartley went in for another kiss, much more passionate than the other two. With every second they kept their lips together, the kiss got more sloppy and they got more ecstatic.

‘I can’t wait anymore. I just need to fuck you.’ Barry spurted out, his hair all over the place.

‘Oh, someone is impatient? Blow me.’

‘But I’ve never...’

‘Shut up. Start sucking my dick.’ Hartley was a clever guy. Judging by the look Barry gave him, he knew exactly that he loved getting orders.

Barry slowly licked down Hartley’s shaft, a bit overwhelmed with pleasure.

‘Oh fuck yeah, boy.’

Barry was ecstatic. He didn’t know he loved being controlled, but he didn’t know he would be turned on by sucking dick either. 

‘Use your fucking speed already.’

Barry didn’t. He just kept going, bopping his head up and down. Sure, he liked being submissive, but the thought of controlling Hartley turned him on even more.

‘Hey, didn’t you hear what I said?’

‘No, can you maybe repeat it?’ Barry teased.

‘I fucking hate you.’ Hartley broke character, he couldn’t be dominant at the sight of Barry teasing him.

‘Just fuck me already.’ Hartley laughed, still very aroused.

‘And don’t get any pleasure myself? Nope, don’t think so.’

‘Oh you’re gonna get your pleasure...’

Hartley stood up, bringing Barry in his position while slowly removing his pants and boxers. He was big. Bigger than he thought, at least. He thought he saw everything in that fucking tight suit Barry wears, but apparently it does hide a lot.

Hartley didn’t even think about it a single second, he directly went to town on him, slowly stroking his shaft while licking his head seductively.

‘Oh fuck, do you do that professionally?’

‘Nope, I’m just pretty good at it.’

‘You fucking are. Keep going, I’m gonna cum soon.’

But Hartley didn’t want to let him cum. He wanted that dick inside him. He wanted to feel every inch of it, slowly making his whole body shiver with pain and pleasure.

‘Oh my god, keep going, mhhh...’

Just as Barry was about to shoot his load, Hartley stopped, smirking, enjoying that he just denied Barry his orgasm.

‘What the fuck? I was gonna cum. I hate you.’

‘You really think I’d let you cum without having felt your dick, hm?’

‘Oh right, I forgot you want to cum too.’ Barry joked, getting Hartley even hornier then before.

‘Just stick your dick inside my ass already.’

‘Well, you had your fun teasing me, so I’ll do the same to you. Turn around.’

Hartley did as he was told, secretly wanting nothing more than this moment to never end.

Barry suddenly came to realization that he’s never had anal sex before. 

‘How do I start?’

‘Oh right, a virgin.’

‘Half virgin. I’d fuck till you wouldn’t be able to walk anymore if you were a girl.’

‘Then why don’t you?’

‘I don’t wanna hurt you...’

‘Oh sweet boy, just finger fuck me with a lot of lube and then finally give me that dick.’

‘Where is it?’

‘Condoms and lube, top drawer.’

While opening the lube bottle, Barry wanted to know how hard Hartley really wanted it. He spanked his ass, leaving a big read mark.

‘Oh fuck.’ Hartley burst out. ‘I didn’t expect that.’

‘You liked it?’

‘Fuck yeah, you’re so hot.’

Barry’s dick was finally lubed up when Hartley said that. He couldn’t wait to be the first guy to make him moan in six months. 

‘Oh god, I thought you wanted to finger me first.’ 

‘Nope, I think you can take it.’ Barry whispered, secretly being a bit sorry because he just forgot in his ecstatic state.

Barry slowly but steadily started to fuck Hartley, touching his nipples, which made him faint.

‘Keep going, it feels so good...’ Hartley was surprised he was still able to talk. 

Now was the right time to put his super speed to good use, so Barry slowly started vibrating, which made Hartley moan even loader.

‘Yeah baby, moan for me.’ Barry was thoroughly enjoying giving Hartley this much pleasure. ‘I want your neighbors to hear you moan like a little bitch.’

‘Barry, fuck me. I want to come, please. Faster, faster.’

Barry couldn’t dismiss his plea, knowing how dominant Hartley is normally. Having him lay beneath him, desperately asking for permission to cum almost sent him over the edge.

Hartley was ready. You could see it in his face and feel it on his skin , which was burning hot. He suddenly felt something like a spark in his toes, setting his whole body on fire. When the fire reached his mouth, he wasn’t even able to moan like he normally does. All he could do was breath out heavily, emptying his lungs which were full of hot air. He hasn’t felt like that before, sure he had a lot of sex in the past, but never with someone who could vibrate him to orgasm.

‘Oh my god. I didn’t know someone was capable of doing that.’

‘You would be surprised to find out what else I’m capable of.’ Barry teased Hartley. ‘I didn’t cum yet. Where do you want it?’

‘In my face.’ Hartley answered, without even thinking about it.

‘Really?’

‘Fuck yeah, that’s so hot.’

Barry couldn’t say no to this and frankly, he didn’t want to. How could you say no, when Hartley Rathaway asks you to cum on his face?

‘I want your cum, sweet boy. I want it everywhere. I want everything of you.’ Hartley whispered.

Barry loved dirty talk. It would have been enough to send him over the edge even without having sex prior, but with it, he wasn’t able to contain it any second longer.

Unlike Hartley, Barry was able to moan, which he did while shooting ropes of cum in Hartley’s face. He looked so hot with his glasses covered in cum, Barry wanted to fuck him right there again.

‘Oh god, that was...’

‘The best.’ Hartley finished Barry’s sentence.

‘Was it?’ Barry asked, a bit proud of himself.

‘Well, you’re the first human vibrator I’ve have ever had sex with, so...’

Barry laughed hard at this. A human vibrator, that was new. But he couldn’t use his powers for sex before, which he only realized just now.

‘We have to do this again sometime.’ Barry broke the silence.

‘Do you want to stay the night?’ Hartley offered.

‘I’d love to... But only if your down for morning sex.’

‘I’m in my best form in the morning.’ Hartley wanted to show off a bit.

‘Well, I thought... maybe you could...’

‘What?’

‘Fuck me?’

‘Oh yeah, I’d love that.

The two of them started kissing again, just as passionate as the first time. This was gonna be a good morning, they knew that.


	2. You’d make a great villain, you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first time together, Hartley and Barry wake up in each other’s arms, still remembering the lust and joy they felt last night. Hartley didn’t forget Barry’s wish, and he wants nothing more than to fulfill it. But not just the simple way, he wanted to turn it into a little role play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of these characters or the tv show ‘The Flash’. Stay tuned for a third chapter...

Hartley’s eyes were slowly opening, when he realized that Barry was still asleep, cuddled in his arms, looking so innocent. He didn’t want to wake him, but his morning wood hat taken control of his body.

‘Hey sweet boy, wake up.’ Hartley pressed his lips on Barry’s, slowly turning him around so that the two of them faced each other.

‘Hey, how’d you sleep?’ Barry asked, still half asleep.

‘Good. Better than usual.’

‘Why?’ Barry knew the answer to that question. He just wanted to hear it from Hartley.

‘Well, having sex before falling asleep does help, so...’

Barry smirked. ‘You were drunk last night, weren’t you?’

‘A bit, why?’

‘I just wondered, was that some stupid one night stand or... would you do it again... sober?’

Hartley couldn’t believe Barry seemingly didn’t see the passion in his eyes, didn’t hear the moans coming from his mouth, didn’t feel the heat radiating from every part of his body. 

‘It was great, I wanted you so bad. And I still do, both drunk and sober.’

Barry’s heart melted. ‘Thats... great.’ He smiled. ‘You still remember what you told me yesterday?’

‘I probably told you a lot...’

‘You’re in your best form in the morning.’

‘Am I?’ Hartley jokingly asked.

‘Guess I’ll have to find out...’

Barry leaned in to kiss Hartley, but he turned around, slowly getting out of the bed.

‘You’d make a great villain, you know?’ Barry told Hartley, being a bit pissed off he didn’t return his kiss.

‘Aw, just because I didn’t kiss you?’

‘Dunno, it’d just fit.’ Barry said, also getting out of the bed.

‘But I’d be a hot villain, wouldn’t I?’ Harvey was a bit vain, but Barry didn’t care. On the contrary, he kinda liked him being cocky and so confident.

‘Yeah, the only villain I would be down to fuck.’

‘Or get fucked by.’ Hartley could very much remember another thing they spoke about last night: Barry wanting to get fucked.

‘Excuse me?’ Barry blushed. He also remembered what he said yesterday, but he was still a bit ashamed of asking for pleasure.

‘Well, that’s what you told me. You want to get fucked. You want to feel my big villain dick press against your hole until I finally enter you, making you scream in pleasure.’ Hartley likes the whole villain thing. And what bad could a little role play do?

‘I see where this is going. And I do. I really do want you to fuck me, Hartley.’

‘Good boy.’ Hartley loved being dominant, and Barry clearly enjoyed his submissive part.

The two of them locked eyes, standing on either side of the bed. Without saying a word, Barry knew exactly what he had to do. He slowly got on the bed again, lying on his stomach, waiting for Hartley to show him exactly how good he was in the morning. 

‘Take your boxers off.’ Hartley commanded, getting even harder at the sight of Barry’s perfect ass, as he pulled down his briefs.  
‘Oh, I’m already loving this.’

Hartley wanted to be dominant, but he also didn’t want to hurt Barry , as it was his first time. And if they don’t like it, they never come back.

He spat on his finger, slowly navigating it to Barry’s hole. In circling motions he caressed the skin around it, making sure to tease him as long as possible.

‘Mhh, that feels so good...’

‘Are you allowed to talk?’

‘No, I’m sorry.’

‘Good boy, now shut up.’ With that, Hartley slowly entered Barry’s hole. He suddenly realized that his finger wasn’t wet enough anymore, so he quickly grabbed the lube bottle, still standing on the drawer from last night. 

This time, he made sure to cover his finger in as much lube as he could, making another attempt at fingering Barry for the first time.

‘Mhhh...’ Barry moaned, remembering not to say a word. He bit his finger, grabbing the bed sheet with his other hand as the pleasure got almost too much to process.

He knew that having something in his butt must feel great, but he didn’t expect it to be this pleasurable.

Hartley slowly started getting faster, wanting so badly to see the face Barry made. But his moans were enough to give away that he clearly more than enjoyed it, which made Hartley want to fuck him right there and then.

As Barry got louder and louder, Hartley took his finger out, ready for more.

‘Hold your breath.’ Hartley commanded, wanting to see how Barry reacted to his first time getting fucked.

He put on a condom and covered his dick and Barry’s hole in some more lube, before slowly putting his dick in him.

Barry exhaled all the air in his mouth, feeling pain in his ass and pressure in his legs.  
‘Fuck that hurts.’

‘You wanted it, now don’t complain like a little bitch.’

Hartley sounded cold saying that, but he cared for Barry, he really did. If he wanted to stop, he would tell him, Hartley knew that.

When Barry was breathing normally again, Hartley slowly but steadily moved in and out, leaving him breathless once again. It didn’t hurt this time, Barry was slowly getting used to Hartley’s size.

‘Oh my god, I’m gonna cum.’

‘You won’t. You won’t cum until I tell you to.’

Easier said than done. Barry didn’t even stroke his own dick, but he would’ve been able to cum right there.

The pleasure started to get really intense for Hartley too, as Barry was extremely tight and seeing him this submissive made him even hornier.

‘You can cum now.’ Hartley spurted out, not being able to contain his own orgasm any longer.

This time it was Barry who wasn’t even able to moan anymore, the pleasure being too intense to do anything other than just enjoy. He felt his orgasm build up in his stomach, making his way to every part of his body and causing his hole to clench. 

Much to Hartley’s surprise, who shot his load into the condom without warning. Barry was able to feel anything, every rope of cum kind of filling his ass.

The two of them rolled off of each other, breathless.

‘And?’

‘And what?’

‘And, did you enjoy it?’

‘You mean getting fucked in the ass by a hot guy who was dominating me? Yeah, I liked it...’

‘Only liked it?’

‘It was alright.’ Barry said with a huge grin on his face.

‘Oh I think you loved this.’

‘That’s what you said.’

Hartley and Barry kissed again, they had forgotten it while having sex. But they weren’t complaining, there were things to be done that were way more important.

‘And now?’

‘Dunno, I’m gonna shower and then go to work.’

‘Oh right.’ Hartley said ‘Work... I think I have an idea...’

‘What?’

‘Well, I’m not gonna tell you, but you’ll find out sooner or later. Now hurry up, I want to shower too.’

‘Then why not do it together. Saving water and stuff...’

‘That works for me.’ Hartley teased, proud of his plan for the day. Barry didn’t know what was awaiting him, but Hartley was super excited already.


	3. The Plan and The Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their shower together (during which strangely almost nothing sexual happened), Barry and Hartley left the apartment, heading to work. Barry had forgotten that Hartley had a secret plan for the day, but Hartley made sure to not let him wait to find out for too long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter to make sense in the whole confusing time travel timeline you have to imagine that Barry didn’t time travel and that he belongs in this time. Hartley is also working for S.T.A.R. Labs.
> 
> I don’t own any of these characters or the tv show ‘The Flash’.

‘You comin’?’ Hartley asked, entering S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry didn’t answer, lost in his thoughts. Hartley cleared his throat, waking Barry from his day dream.

‘Yeah sorry... I was just thinking about...’

‘About what?’ Hartley smirked. ‘About my plan?’

‘Oh right, the genius plan you had this morning. How could I forget? So what’s it about?’

‘You’re gonna find out soon...’

Almost all day long, nothing happened. Barry got more and more confused if he had missed it or if Hartley was still about to do it. Hartley on the contrary loved watching Barry become more confused with every hour passing.

When he went on a little break, Barry had almost forgotten about it, but as he was about to walk into one of the bathroom stalls to pee, someone quickly pulled him inside another.

‘What are you...’

‘Shhh...’ There he was: Hartley, almost completely naked wearing only his boxers.

‘Why are you naked?’

‘Don’t talk, just enjoy.’

With that, Hartley got on his knees and pulled Barry’s pants and boxers down to his ankles while Barry was slowly closing the door, making sure to lock it.

‘Oh fuck...’ Was the only thing Barry was capable of saying when Hartley took all of his now hard dick inside his mouth.

But that wasn’t everything he did. After this morning he knew how much Barry enjoyed having something up his ass. And Hartley was well prepared. Using his finger was way to predictable, so he brought one of his dildos. He thought about pleasuring Barry with a vibrator too, but given that Barry can very much do that himself, he didn’t see the necessity of it.

‘Oh fuck, you brought a dildo?’ Barry asked. His voice sounded nervous, but he wasn’t at all. 

‘Barry I swear to god, if you don’t shut up I’m gonna stop.’

‘No, no, keep going. I need it so bad. I need you so bad.’

Hartley couldn’t resist. Even if he wanted to stop now, he wouldn’t be able to.

Barry silently moaned a bit when Hartley brought the tip of the dildo to his hole, never having been that impatient before.

‘You brought lube too?’ Barry asked almost jokingly, as he was sure Hartley didn’t think about that.

‘You bet your gorgeous ass.’ Hartley loved surprising him. And in that case, it was a more than pleasant surprise.

When he had finally lubed up the whole dildo (which was just a bit bigger than he was), Hartley couldn’t wait to torture Barry with it. Sure he loved having it in his ass, but Hartley also knew how loud he was. And he knew that it would be more than difficult for him to hold all his beautiful moans in, as Hartley was probably about to give him another unbelievable orgasm.

‘Shhh sweet boy, be silent. We don’t want people to hear us here.’

Barry couldn’t. As much as he wanted to remain silent, when Hartley put the tip of the dildo in his ass, the pleasure was getting too intense.

But he also knew that if they got caught, they were probably fired, so he hold the moans in. Instead, he started scraping Hartley’s back with his finger nails, sending waves of pain through his body. But Hartley loved feeling the pain. Having Barry’s dick in his mouth while fucking his ass with a dildo and being scratched at the same time made him so unbelievably horny, he could have shot his load without even touching himself.

‘Fuck Barry, you’re such a good boy...’

‘Please Hartley, can I cum now?’

‘No, you won’t until I tell you to.’ Hartley turned dominant again, he just couldn’t resist it at the sight of Barry above him having the time of his life.

‘Please, you’ve had your fun, now please...’

‘I’ve had my fun?’

‘Yeah, this was your plan, wasn’t it? Making me moan like a little bitch at work to humiliate me, without me being able to control the situation or myself.’

‘When you put it like this it does sound like a really good plan. But that wasn’t what I had in mind.’ Hartley didn’t stop while having this conversation, which made it harder for both of them to control themselves.

‘Then what the fuck was it?’

‘You really wanna know?’

‘I don’t care. Just let me cum.’

But Hartley didn’t. Instead, he suddenly stopped, slowly taking the dildo out of his ass and removing his mouth from Barry’s dick.

‘What the fuck?!’ I was about to cum.’

‘Me too, sweet boy. But that was my plan. Driving you insane in the bathroom stall, then letting you go back to work, with your mind still being in here and your dick throbbing, making it unbelievably hard for you to concentrate on anything other than what just happened.’

‘I fucking hate you. As soon as you’re away I’m gonna jerk off, and you can do absolutely nothing about it.’

‘Right, I can’t and I won’t. But do you really want to make it that easy for you?’ Hartley knew Barry wouldn’t let him down.

‘Well, you didn’t just deny me pleasure but also yourself. So if I have to deal with a throbbing dick throughout the day, than you have to do the same.’

‘Exactly. And when we get home from work...’

‘Oh fuck. It’s gonna be amazing.’ Barry was already looking forward to what would happen tonight.

So was Hartley, who was putting his clothes back on.

‘I love you, Barry.’ Hartley didn’t know where this was coming from. As he was starting to regret that he said that, Barry leaned in to kiss him. Not as sloppy or passionate as yesterday or this morning, but somehow even more genuine. Almost loving.

‘I love you too, Hartley.’


	4. The Kinky Side (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their quick encounter in the bathroom stall, Hartley knew that he somehow had to make up for his torture this evening. But before anything sexual could happen, the two of them decided they wanted to share their kinks. That’s when another plan crossed Hartley’s mind, this time with Barry’s consent, involving not only the two of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter up into two parts,  
> Part 2 is probably coming tomorrow or is already out depending on when you read this.
> 
> I don’t own any of these characters or the tv show ‘The Flash’.

After a more or less long day of work (which felt like three days for both Barry and Hartley all because of their unfinished hook up), the two of them were more than content to finally be able to go home, which now was Hartley’s apartment for Barry too.

They didn’t speak about Barry moving in, but they both knew that they were going to have sex, and that’s pretty difficult when your not in the same apartment.

‘Ugh, finally.’ Hartley sighed, falling on his sofa.

‘Stand up again. We don’t have time for feeling tired. You have to make up for something...’ Barry smirked.

‘It’s eight o’clock. How much time do you think we need, five hours?’

‘Maybe...’

‘No.’ Hartley whispered, hitting the sofa on the spot next to him. ‘Sit down.’

Barry obliged, he knew Hartley was right.

‘So...’ Hartley started ‘Since I haven’t had the chance to explore you like I wanted to...’

‘Yeah, because you are so impatient all the time.’ Barry had to defend himself.

‘Anyway, what I wanted to say was: Tell me what you like. Tell me what turns you on to the max. Tell me what makes you scream in pleasure.’

‘I don’t know...’ Barry did know something, but he couldn’t say that now.

‘Come on, there has to be something. Anything... Any sensual spots, dirty talk, BDSM?’

‘No.’ Barry laughed. ‘Not that.’

‘Oh god, just say something.’

‘Okay, you know what? I love a good tit fuck. Maybe I don’t know what I want because your the first guy I’ve ever had sex with.’

‘Now we’re talking...’

‘What do you mean?’

‘How about, and don’t freak out, I watch while you get your good tit fuck?’

‘And masturbate while you watch me having sex with a girl?’

‘Exactly.’

‘I don’t know.’ Barry liked the idea, but he didn’t know if Hartley truly wanted it himself or if he just wanted him to have his fun again.  
‘Why do you want this? I don’t understand.’

‘Well, nobody’s truly heterosexual or homosexual. You’re bi and I’m a bit bi too. Well, I don’t like the idea of having sex with a girl, but watching you have it is like watching straight porn, right?’

‘I don’t know. Maybe. You’re kinda right I think.’

‘Perfect, now we just have to find a girl who gets off on the idea of being watched by the fuck buddy of the bisexual guy she’s having sex with.’

‘Should be pretty easy.’ Barry joked.

‘How about Iris?’

‘Who?’ Barry knew exactly who he was talking about.

‘Iris West. Come on, you know her. And you like here.’ Hartley smiled.

‘She would never do that.’

‘I think she would...’

‘How can you be so sure?’ Barry was confused.

‘Well, much like a gaydar I can somehow sense what people do when their at home. I mean the kinky stuff. And this girl, she’s probably done a lot.’

‘Wait, what did you think of me?’

‘I’m not gonna tell you.’ Hartley didn’t want to tell him the truth. He knew that Hartley was inexperienced, but definitely down to try anything, which was good. The kinky stuff? He didn’t see anything of that in Barry. But here they were, searching for a girl to have something like a threesome with.

‘I don’t want to ask her.’

‘Of course you don’t.’ Hartley smirked. He knew Barry liked her, but he wasn’t jealous. On the contrary, the thought of Barry having sex with a girl turned him on more than anything else in the moment.  
‘I’m gonna text her.’

Hey Iris,  
would you be down to fuck with Barry while I’m watching?  
Sincerely, your dearest Hartley

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’

‘What? I like that.’

‘You can’t do that.’ Barry was nervous.

‘And sent.’

‘What?’

‘Yup.’

‘You didn’t.’

Hartley laughed and at first Barry thought he was joking, but after having a look on his phone, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He really sent the message. And Iris was online. Fuck.

‘I hate you so much.’

Suddenly, the phone was ringing. A message.

‘I’ll look.’

‘Forget it, it’s my phone.’

Are you high?  
Sincerely, your dearest Iris

‘We’re nit high, are we?’

‘No, Barry we’re not. Now, what do I write back?’

‘I don’t know...’

Hartley noticed a bulge in Barry’s pants, he seemingly liked the idea of having sex with Iris.

No Iris, we’re not high. We just wanna experiment, ya know?

‘That’s good.’ Hartley was slowly getting nervous too.

Oh god, really? Well, I’m down.

Really, just like that?

Why not?

Barry got excited.

‘Oh. My. God.’ 

‘I know. You’re gonna fuck Iris West and I’m gonna watch.’

‘That sounds so hot.’

‘It will be, I’m sure.’ Hartley was also rock hard now.

Ten minutes later, Hartley’s doorbell finally rang, making the two boys rush to the door in anticipation.

‘Hey, Iris. Come in.’

‘I don’t understand any of this, but I’m definitely cool with experimentation.’

‘Sounds great.’ Hartley said, not nearly as nervous as Barry. Maybe that was because he knew that he just had to watch, Barry had to do all of the work.

‘So, we’re gonna fuck and Hartley is gonna be watching us?’

‘And masturbate.’ Hartley added, seemingly never having heard of borders. But they were gonna do it in a few minutes anyway, so why not talk about it.

‘Do you like that?’ Barry was a bit more reluctant than Hartley was.

‘I think that sounds hot. And you both are hot, so I don’t see the problem.’

Barry awkwardly laughed at that, Iris West really thought he was hot.

‘So, you wanna drink something?’

‘Can we just skip to the sex? I’m so unbelievably horny right know, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it any longer without something up my pussy.’

With that, Barry started kissing her slowly, the kiss getting more and more intense with every second.

Hartley didn’t know what else to do, so he started stripping, also pulling their clothes of them, while Barry and Iris were still kissing.

‘Come here.’ Iris whispered to Hartley, breaking the kiss with Barry and leaning in to kiss him instead. Hartley didn’t think he’d like that, but apparently he did.

‘Now you two kiss.’ Iris commanded, keen on seeing the two boys make out in front of her.  
‘Fuck you’re so hot.’

Slowly continuing their kissing session, the three of them eventually made it to the bedroom. There, Barry pushed Hartley and Iris on the bed with them making out more.

This was his time. A horny bisexual in front of a naked girl and a naked guy. Barry didn’t waste any time, taking Hartley’s dick in his left hand while slowly licking along Iris’ clitoris...


	5. The Kinky Side (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their quick encounter in the bathroom stall, Hartley knew that he somehow had to make up for his torture this evening. But before anything sexual could happen, the two of them decided they wanted to share their kinks. That’s when another plan crossed Hartley’s mind, this time with Barry’s consent, involving not only the two of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of yesterday’s chapter, be sure to read the first part before you read this part.
> 
> I don’t own any of these characters or the tv show ‘The Flash’.

This was his time. A horny bisexual in front of a naked girl and a naked guy. Barry didn’t waste any time, taking Hartley’s dick in his left hand while slowly licking along Iris’ clitoris...

...Almost synchronous the two of them started moaning, Iris a bit louder than Hartley. Technically he only wanted to watch, but after liking the kiss he and Iris shared he couldn’t dismiss their invitation to join them.

‘Oh god, that feels so good, Barry.’ Iris half-moaned, going in for another kiss with Hartley, who couldn’t focus on anything anymore.

And not only the two of them were clearly having fun, Barry enjoyed their threesome for more than one reason:  
First, he wanted to hook up with Iris for a long time. She was just exactly his type, the brown hair and the light brown skin, mixed with her signature purple lips never failed to turn him on.  
Second, seeing Hartley this submissive was relatively new for him. Sure, he saw him begging for pleasure when Barry used his speed to fuck the shit out of him, but he’s never seen him this quiet during sex.

Apropos, his speed. He just had to try vibrating while his tongue was exploring Iris’ clitoris. And he was more than keen on seeing the face she made while he was making her scream like nobody has before.

‘Oh fuck, do that again. Please.’

‘Nope, that’s all we got for today. Now it’s Hartley’s turn.’

When he heard his name, Hartley suddenly awakened from his constant bliss-coma.

‘Fuck yeah, I just need you now.’

‘How much do you need me?’ Barry was clearly enjoying living out his dominant side.

‘Oh shut up, just suck his dick already. I wanna watch.’

‘Oh, you kinky little...’ Hartley couldn’t finish his sentence, as Barry was taking him in his mouth exactly in this moment. He couldn’t wait with it this time, Hartley already knew what his human vibrator skills could do to a person, so he wasn’t that keen on seeing his reaction.

But, oh boy, was he wrong. Hartley screamed like this was his first time getting his dick sucked.

‘Oh my god, I remembered that it felt good but not that good. Keep going, please don’t stop.’

This time, Hartley kept going, using his fingers (which were also vibrating) to slowly enter Iris.

‘Oh, Barry, I need you inside of me.’

‘Me too, Barry. I can’t take it any longer.’

Well, this was a problem. Two holes screaming to be filled, but only one dick.

‘Hartley, do you want to try fucking her?’

‘I... I don’t know...’

‘Oh yes, please Hartley, I’d love that.’

‘Okay... I’ll try....um... just lay on your stomach.’

Iris did as she was told, impatient for Hartley to fuck her. Sure, she also wanted their human vibrator to fuck her, but Hartley was fine too. And she knew that she’d get Barry later anyway.

When Iris was lying on her stomach, Hartley got a bit nervous. After all, this was his first time with a girl. But he also knew that this time yesterday Barry was in the exact same situation, never having fucked a guy, too.

Hartley rushed to the drawer, getting condoms and lube. 

‘You don’t need lube for me.’

‘I know.’ Hartley said. ‘But for me. You’re gonna fuck me while I fuck her, right?’

‘Exactly. Now start or I’m gonna jerk off alone.’

‘Okay, I’m just gonna...’

‘Nope, that’s my asshole.’

‘Sorry...’ Hartley laughed a bit ashamed. Watching straight porn from time to time apparently didn’t help at all.

‘No problem, just...’ Iris guided Hartley’s hard dick to her vagina ‘...there you go.’

‘Oh, fuck, that’s... I don’t know. Different? But I like it.’

‘Just keep going, sweet boy. I’m gonna enter you now.’

Barry never calls him ‘sweet boy’. Hartley does, when they’re having sex and he’s the dominant one. Hearing it from Barry’s mouth was strange, but definitely not any less hot.

‘Oh god...’ Hartley wasn’t able to talk.

‘Keep going Hartley, that’s so hot.’

‘Oh right, I forgot I had to do something too.’

The three of them laughed, now officially beginning their threesome. Everyone of them loved every second of this, but everyone had their highlights.

Iris loved feeling the weight of Hartley, who collapsed on her every time he couldn’t take all of the pleasure Barry gave him anymore. She found it to be extremely cute, but also hot. She never dreamed she’d get fucked by Hartley Rathaway some day, but apparently it was everything she wanted. Plus, hearing Barry fucking the guy who was fucking her made her toes curl in pleasure.

Barry, on the other side, was crazy for both Iris and Hartley, but a bit more for Hartley, which surprised him. He wanted to have sex with Iris for so long, but somehow Hartley still managed to get him a bit more excited.

And Hartley, who was moaning uncontrollably every time Barry started vibrating again, couldn’t even find the right words in his mind to describe how he felt. He’s always dreamed of a threesome, ‘cause there’s only one thing that’s better than having sex with a guy: having sex with two guys. But never did he ever think his first threesome would be with a guy and a girl. Secretly, he just wanted this for Barry. Sure, watching the guy he loved to fuck with have sex with a girl was a pleasuring thought, but he preferred having Barry for him alone.

Not because he was a particularly jealous person, but because he couldn’t imagine a threesome to be that pleasuring for everyone involved.

‘Fuck Barry, keep going I’m gonna cum.’  
Hartley knew that he’d be the first to cum, but who wouldn’t, given the fact that he was having a human vibrator inside of him and a hot girl in front of him?

‘Cum for me, Hartley. I wanna hear you moan when you shoot your load inside of her.’ Hartley couldn’t contain it anymore. He didn’t feel anything at first, no orgasm building up in his feet, almost as if he was numb. Then, without warning, all of the feelings suddenly kicked in, his orgasm robbing his energy, leaving him sore and speechless. This was by far the best one he’s ever had.

‘Oh god, Hartley, I can feel he shaking.’ Iris now wanted to feel what Barry was capable of, seeing what he did to Hartley, who was now lying next to them.

‘You two just keep going. I’m very much satisfied.’

‘You’re so cute Hartley.’ Barry planted a kiss on his forehead. ‘I love you.’ He whispered, so that only Hartley could hear it.

‘It think it’s my turn now.’ 

‘Don’t rush, we’ve got time.’

‘Fuck it, I need you now.’

Barry couldn’t dismiss her invitation. In no time he jumped back next to her.

‘Missionary. I wanna see you do your magic...’

‘Oh god, you two are so fucking vanilla.’ Hartley was clearly able to talk again.

‘I like the idea.’

‘Of course you do.’ Hartley rolled his eyes, wanting to get a good show, not just some boring vanilla missionary sex.

‘Shut up, you’ve had your pleasure, now I can choose what I want.’

‘I’m just joking. Do whatever you want.’

‘We know.’ The three of them laughed a little.

‘Now...’ Barry was slowly moving his dick to Iris’ vagina, teasing her clitoris until she couldn’t take it anymore.

‘Stop the fucking teasing you idio...’

Barry wanted to make her shut up (he didn’t know why but that turned him on),so he entered her without warning, clearly achieving his goal.

‘I’m gonna start vibrating now...’

‘Yes, yes please...’

Iris moaned louder than Hartley before, making it impossible for Barry to go any slower. He just had to make her cum now.

‘Fuck, faster. Make me cum, Barry.’

He originally planned on taking it slow, but he was just too impatient to not follow her invitation.

‘Cum now, I want you to scream...’

Much like Hartley the first time he and Barry had sex, Iris was slowly feeling her orgasm in her feet, making its way up to her stomach. She wasn’t able to moan like she usually did, the pleasure was just too intense.

‘Oh my god, that’s so hot. Two hot people, brought to an amazing orgasm...’

‘...by you.’ Iris and Hartley said, almost simultaneously.

‘And where’s my reward?’ Barry asked jokingly.

‘How about we suck you off?’

Clearly everyone liked that idea, especially Barry, who now had the irresistible view of two people he’d just given an amazing orgasm suck his dick, sometimes kissing in between.

‘Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum too.’

Hartley and Iris loved Barry’s little dirty talk before both of their orgasms, so they silently decided to do the same to him.

‘Cum for me, Barry...’

‘You can cum down my throat, sweet boy...’

‘Please, Barry, give me your cum...’

‘I need it Barry, yes, yes...’

This was too much for Barry. He shot his load in both of their faces.

‘Oh fuck, this was amazing.’

‘I know. I don’t think I’ve ever had an orgasm that was this great.’ And Hartley wasn’t lying.

‘Me too. You’re just amazing, Barry.’

Barry blushed a little, though enjoying the attention he got.

‘I think I’m gonna leave you two alone now.’

‘Don’t you want to stay a little longer?’ It was Hartley who asked that.

‘No, sorry, I gotta go now. But it was very, very good.’

‘Well, we’ll text you. I’d love to repeat that ...’ Again, it was Hartley who proposed that, much to Barry’s surprise.

After Iris left, the two of them couldn’t wait to discuss what just happened, still a bit overwhelmed. They actually did it: their first threesome. And it sure as hell won’t be their last...


End file.
